


The last of the legion

by Darthteddybear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Last Stand, Suicidal Themes, probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthteddybear/pseuds/Darthteddybear
Summary: Trammel was very ready to die
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The last of the legion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing, I dont know if people really read my stuff but the next chapter of god died ages ago should be out soon? I hope?

Trammel gripped the gun tighter in his hands cowering behind the wall as cannon fire roared around him. Beside him his fellow soldiers followed suit, some whimpering softly others stone faced and silent.

Trammel fell into the latter category, he knew with absolute certainty that he was going to die today.

But that was okay.

He had led his life well enough, he had loved, lost it sure but loved nonetheless. Where Nathan was right now didn't matter, he was safe and that was all that mattered to Trammel.

_You need to go._

_Trammel Please! You don't have to go! Just run away with me we can-._

_I love you Nathan but you know I can't._

_Trammel no! Please! I'm begging you._

Enough.

More cannon fire and his CO screaming into his ear.

Men screaming, men bleeding, men dying.

The symphony of war, brass sounds of death against a bass of conflict underpinned by the cacophony of mortality. Trammel could see men run through by beams of light, evaporated in an instant by technology that they couldn't understand. A rain of fire blitzed the more unlucky ones left to drown in fumes created from their own skin. Others were simply torn apart, their innards splayed across the field in macabre art.

A sight both gross and beautiful at the same time.

It crawled into Trammel's eyes like a spider laying eggs, hatching whenever he closed them. A kaleidoscope of gore that crawled and shifted to form images of the technicolour horror.

_TRAMMEL PLEASE!_

_I love you Nathan, please don't forget me._

More death more frantic screaming. A breath and Trammel peaks over the trench, X-28 clutched in trembling hands.

Look through the scope, breath and **fire**.

The barrels roars as it's projectiles accelerate and tear through Locus flesh and metal. A gun of the army's design, given to him as a gift to fight the encroaching horde. The solider fell easily torn apart by shreds of super-heated metal. The moment the kill's confirmed he ducks back behind cover. Cocks the gun then peaks out again and fires.

This process repeats for a good 30 minutes.

He reloads when necessary sure, but other than that and the rogue Locus soldier nothing changed.

CO is back on the channel.

"The last of the evacuation ships are leaving now! Hold out for a little longer then we're home free!"

Of course, it was at this moment that the Locus began fighting in earnest.

Reports of them breaking into trench lines blared into his skull, sounds of men screaming and short snippets of their last words before being taken into the afterlife by a cold, unfeeling enemy that they never had any hope of beating.

Finally it happened.

A Locus shoulder crashed through the window, sawing Clyde in half. Blood sprayed everywhere. Trammel raised his gun in one final act of defiance before a metal hand clasped his skull and crushed killing the 17 year old instantly.

His last thoughts were a jumbled mess of emotion.

But the most prominent one,

Was acceptance.

Trammel had been ready to die.

He'd been ready to die the moment his fingers touched the cold steel of his X-28.

But If he had to die so they could live?

He'd do it.

Yeah he'd fucking do it.

And that’s exactly what he did.

So it came as a shock to dear Trammel, when, sometime, later he woke broken and sore in the rubble he was buried in.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are epic and so is constructive criticism


End file.
